Adventures of John: Parallels
by John The Adventurer
Summary: Throughout many of my adventures, I have been confronted with the threat of a powerful spell, one that I myself even used. This spell created rifts in the universe, bridging the gap between realities. This spell has threatened the universe three times so far, and each time I was barely able to stop it. I destroyed the spell, but I fear the day that someone finds that spell again.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: Parallels

Introduction: The Spell

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

I've been doing this for a long time now. I am one of the most feared men in the magical realms, one of the greatest heroes in the universe, and am now a married man. I've faced off against gods and demons, traveled to alternate realities, and fought alongside legendary heroes such as Jack Frost, the Doctor, and my beautiful wife, Queen Elsa. I witnessed the beginning of the universe and saved it from destruction three separate times. But despite all this, the greatest threat I ever faced was one single spell, a spell with the ability to create rifts in the universe and bridge the Void between alternate realities.

This spell was first used by a powerful sorcerer who called himself the Technomancer, who magnified the spell's power using technology in order to force every reality together, creating a single, magic-infused universe which he would rule. I was able to defeat the Technomancer and halt his plans, with some much-needed help from the Doctor and his companion Clara. The spell then fell into my hands, and instead of destroying it like I should have I decided to keep the spell for myself.

A while later I attempted to use the spell to give me access to my magical abilities in our magic-deficient world. Instead the rift I created sucked me into the Void, and I was nearly erased from existence. I was able to save myself, landing in an alternate universe, on a mountain not far from the kingdom of Arendelle, where I met Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, Kristoff, and the beautiful Queen Elsa. Unfortunately, one of my oldest enemies, a powerful demon known as the Shadow Trickster, found his way to Arendelle as well. We battled, and in that battle I destroyed the psychic wall that kept me from accessing my powers in full.

I spent the next three and a half weeks recovering, and in that time Elsa and I fell in love. Unfortunately, it turned out that my magic is so powerful that my human body could not contain it all. My powers built up inside of me, and I was five seconds away from going nuclear and destroying all of Arendelle. Luckily, Elsa's icy kiss stabilized the unstable forces within me, saving all of us from destruction. The Shadow Trickster then returned, and together Elsa and I defeated him. But before he fled, he revealed to me that the rift I had created was widening, and would soon consume the entire universe. I was forced to choose between staying with Elsa and saving my world from destruction. I left, promising to never stop searching for a way to return to her.

I searched all the magical realms for a way back to Arendelle, calling in debts from old allies and even seeking the help of old enemies. Joining me in the search was Jack Frost, an unlikely friend. Together we found a Voidstone, one of only three in the entire multiverse. One day, when I had nearly decided all was lost, a memory of a friend led me to the answer of my question. Using the same spell that brought me to Arendelle before, except this time using the Voidstone as an anchor and using Jack's icy magic to stabilize the rift, I was able to return to Arendelle and my beloved Elsa. Once there I had to help fight off an invasion from the newly crowned King Hans, but we were victorious in the end, despite all the tricks he had up his sleeve.

I brought Elsa to our world, only to find that Jack, in an attempt to make it so that no child would ever have to stop believing in him and his fellow Guardians, had altered the spell, bringing magic back to our world. His foolish actions not only brought every horror of the magical realms to earth, but reawakened an ancient evil known as the Darkness, which nearly consumed everything. Only with the help of the Doctor and three celestial beings from the beginning of the universe were we able to defeat the Darkness. On our travel to the beginning of the universe we also discovered that the Darkness was not always evil, but had once been noble like its fellow Celestial beings. It was corrupted by a form of emptiness that seemed to consume it.

After everything was returned to normal I destroyed the spell so that it could never put the universe in peril again. I devised another way to return to Arendelle whenever I want to, though I can't take anyone from there back to here. Time passed, and things changed. Rapunzel and Eugene now have three children while Anna and Kristoff have two. After a long ordeal with Aphrodite on Valentine's Day, I proposed to Elsa. We had a wonderful wedding, which included Belle, Aurora, and Merida among the royal guests, with Santa Claus performing the ceremony.

Everything is going good so far. But for how long? Something always goes wrong, it's only a matter of time. The only question is what will happen. I often wonder about that spell. Did I really destroy it? Or did it somehow survive? Could someone, somewhere out there in the multiverse have gotten their hands on that spell somehow? If they did, I dread what could happen. With that spell, nothing and no one, from **any** reality or universe, is safe.


	2. Chapter 1: The Blooded Blade

Adventures of John: Parallels

Chapter 1: The Blooded Blade

Our world exists in a plane of existence in which magic has been slowly dying for millennia, until now there is almost no magic left in it. But there are other planes of existence in our universe overlapping ours, in which every magical realm exists. But these are not the only places in the various planes. There are also the Places Between. In the empty space between the realms there exist small pockets of existence, like small islands in the middle of a vast ocean. These places do not belong to any specific pantheon, element, or faction, and are thus usually up for grabs. The Blooded Blade is was one of these places.

The Blooded Blade was a medieval-style tavern sitting on top a slab of rock floating alone in nothing. While inter-dimensional travelers could come as they pleased, just as they could everywhere else, most creatures, if they wanted to come, had to drop a gold coin in a pool of water, speaking the name of the tavern, for a portal to the tavern to open. The proprietor of the tavern was an old god. No one knows what he was the god of or what pantheon he belonged to, only that his religion had been dead for a very long time. But it is unlikely that he was the god of anything friendly, seeing what sort of clientele he had.

The Blooded Blade was frequented by the scum of the realms, creatures of dark and disgusting. Goblins, trolls, and ogres were common, though Deep Dwellers such as dark elves and deep dwarves could often be found there as well. It was the meeting place of thieves, murderers, bandits, bounty hunters, and mercenaries. On this day, a band of goblin brutes was celebrating a recent victory with tales of battle.

A single figure, wrapped in a blood-red cloak, hood overshadowing his face, walked into the tavern and took a table for himself in the far corner. A dark elf serving girl came over, only to find a mug full of some strange liquid already sitting in front of him. She left in confusion, wondering where it had come from. He didn't have it when he walked in, and she didn't see any of the other girls hand it to him. After a moment she shrugged it aside. After all, she had a job she needed to do, she couldn't waste time worrying about such things.

"You think that's so great?" one of the goblins asked the one sitting next to him. "I slaughtered seven elven warriors all by myself!"

"Elven warriors?" a particularly drunk, green-skinned troll laughed. "That's nothing. I fought a being more powerful and deadly than a thousand elven sorcerers!"

"Yah?" asked the goblin sarcastically. "And who was that, your mother's ugly face?"

"The Traveler," the troll replied. The entire tavern fell silent, the cloaked figure leaning in attentively. "That's right!" he exclaimed. "I fought John the Adventurer himself!"

"Ye best watch yer mouth, laddie," a deep dwarf with a flaming red beard and charcoal grey skin warned. "They say the Adventurer knows whenever someone speaks his name and can hear everything they say about him."

"You really expect us to believe you took on the Adventurer and survived?" the goblin sneered. "No one so much as sees him and survives."

"I not only fought him, but I sent him running for the hills!" he declared. "Not even the 'all powerful' John the Adventurer can stand up to me!" He nearly toppled then, the excessive amount of drink combined with his prideful strutting throwing him off balance. The only thing that kept him from hitting the ground was the iron grip of the cloaked figure, which had moved so fast he had seemed to simply materialize next to the troll.

"Best be more careful," the man cautioned with an oddly smooth voice. That was not the voice of any goblin or troll. He then pulled back his hood, revealing a strong, pale, and very **human** face with a pair of golden eyes. "I hear that this John fellow is awfully temperamental. You don't want to go around offending him, do you?"

The troll ripped his arm out of the man's grip, recoiling in terror. None of the creatures in the tavern had actually seen the Adventurer themselves, but they all knew the legends. The way this human talked, he way he moved, the way he smiled at their reaction to his appearance, there was only one person this could be.

"I am sorry!" the troll exclaimed, backing up until he tripped over a chair. "I take it all back! Please, just don't touch me!"

"Oh," the Adventurer said sadly. "I'm afraid it is far too late for that." John grabbed the troll's face and lifted him into the air. His eyes began to glow, and energy surged through him into the troll. The creature shrieked in pain as the flesh of his face began to boil and golden light poured out of his eyes, lighting up the entire tavern with blinding radiance. When the light faded John was gone, the charred skeleton of the troll lying on the ground of the tavern, with words burned into the floor. They read: "Don't mess with the best."

. . . . .

I washed my hands thoroughly, trying to get the smell of burnt troll out. It was a little gruesome, sure, but it was also kind of fun. I got to get rid of another mythical lowlife, the legend of the Adventurer continues to grow, and I got what I came for. The troll may have been lying about facing me in the past, but he did have something I wanted. A signet ring.

I was hot on the trail of a secret society working in the magical realms, one that was spreading its influence throughout the different realms. I didn't know what their plan was, but I doubted I was something good. They were spreading their tentacles into every world, manipulating gods and making deals with demons. I still had no idea who they really were, but I was getting close. According to my sources, this signet ring would work as a key to enter their headquarters, if I was able to find the place. Why that troll had it, I had no idea.

Just then a warning signal went off in my head. Looking around, I remembered, and realized the trouble I was in. I was in terrible danger. If I didn't go right now, I was dead.

. . . . .

"Happy birthday, Kara!" I shouted, presenting my present of a little stuffed dragon to Anna's one-year old daughter.

"You're late," Elsa hissed in my ear.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. "I had things that I needed to do, and you know how difficult those time differences can be sometimes."

"Fine," she muttered, giving me a little kiss. "You are excused, **this** time. You better not miss Avan's birthday."

"Of course not," I laughed. "Of course I won't."

"What are you two talking about?" Olaf asked, getting uncomfortably close.

"Nothing," I answered, shaking him off. "Everything's great, Olaf."

"You really should be easier on him," Elsa sighed.

"I go easy on him!" I retorted. "I just don't like him getting into my personal space, that's all. I'm not sure if you noticed, but he can be pretty annoying at times."

"He's not that bad…" Elsa began. In response, I just gave her a look. "Alright," she sighed. "He can be difficult at times, but that doesn't make him any less loveable."

"Of course not," I chuckled. "Come on, let's go outside for a moment. I need some fresh air."

We walked outside, but something was wrong. The air, instead of being clean and cool, was filled with the smell of ash and soot. For a moment I simply stood there, staring out into the night. _What's going on?_ I asked myself. _There's no fires or-_

Suddenly a rift opened up before us, and we were sucked in, forced down into its depths.


	3. Chapter 2: Ash and Cinders

Adventures of John: Parallels

Chapter 2: Ash and Cinders

We woke up surrounded by the charred ruins of a once-great castle. Across a broken bridge were the remains of a vast city, just as charred and ruined as the palace. I used my magic-enhanced vision to search the city, but I found absolutely no signs of life. All I saw were more burned-out shells of old buildings.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked. "What is this place?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked her. I am not ashamed to admit that looking at this place, I was on the verge of tears. "This is Arendelle. We are in Arendelle."

"But it can't be!" she exclaimed. "We were just at Kara's birthday party! This- this can't be Arendelle!"

"We fell through a rift," I explained. "We've got to be in some sort of alternate reality. Something happened in this reality that led to Arendelle's destruction."

"But what?"

"Well, I doubt it was an invading army," I answered. "An invasion force would have taken over, not just burned the place to the ground. It could have been raiders, but it would take quite a lot of them to take on a city this large. Then there's the whole issue with you. You're not a pushover. It would take quite a lot to defeat you, and your powers are sort of the opposite of all-" I suddenly had a horrible idea, one that stopped me in my tracks.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"We need to go to the North Mountain right now."

. . . . .

"That's not the North Mountain," Elsa pointed out. And she was right. Where the North Mountain should have been instead stood a massive volcano, glowing red in the night. The way there from Arendelle was filled with the remains of long-dead trees, the earth around them black and dead. Nothing lived, nothing grew. All was ash and cinders.

"Apparently in this universe they have a volcano instead."

"I like the mountain better," Elsa commented.

"As do I," I agreed.

We made our way to the volcano, through the broken trees and the scorched earth. After several minutes of flying through more devastated forests, we got ourselves a much closer view of the volcano.

"What is that?" Elsa asked, staring at the sight before us. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I guess so," I answered, staring at it as well. We both stared at what I guessed was the North Volcano, and the palace of obsidian nestled against it. It looked almost exactly like Elsa's except far more jagged, far darker and more deadly-looking. Lava flowed through the palace's moat, and giant obsidian statues stood before the gate.

We walked toward the gates, but once we neared them the obsidian statues came to life, their eyes and mouths glowing with molten rock.

"What are those?" Elsa cried.

"Remember Marshmallow?" I asked her. "You made him to keep people away from you. I'm guessing the other one had the same idea." Another two obsidian golems rose behind us, blocking us off. "In spades."

"Other one?"

We backed away as the monsters surrounded us on every side. I was almost ready to attack when the gates slammed open, revealing a powerful figure. She wore a long, flowing gown of shimmering rubies, with a collar of jagged obsidian. She moved with effortless grace, flames dancing around her every movement. Her pale skin was accented by her fiery red hair, falling down her right shoulder in a braid. Her eyes were the same red as her hair and dress, and as one looked into them it felt as if they were staring into your soul. She was beautiful, and despite all the differences, she was Elsa.

"Now tell me," the fiery Elsa asked. "What is going on here?"


	4. Chapter 3: Flames

Adventures of John: Parallels

Chapter 3: Flames

"This is impossible," Elsa whispered. "This can't be happening. That can't be-"

"She's you," I stated simply. "This reality's version of you, anyway."

"Who are you?" the fire Elsa asked, walking down the staircase towards us. "And why do you look almost exactly like me?"

"I just explained that to her," I told her. "Alternate realities. Same world, but with certain differences. In this case, it looks like in one world you have ice magic, while in the other you have fire magic."

"Ice magic?" the fire Elsa laughed. "Weak. I control the fires beneath the earth, and all you can do is make things cold?"

"You think you can take me?" Elsa asked, icy energy beginning to swirl around her. "I'd like to see you try."

Flames began to blaze around the fire Elsa, heat radiating from her. "Bring it on, sister." A geyser of molten magma spewed from the earth, shooting towards Elsa. She shot a blast of frost, meeting the magma and cooling it into rock. The fire Elsa sent several bolts of flame at the real Elsa, each of one which was countered with a blast of cold.

I ran to help, only to find myself confronted by four giant lava-filled obsidian statues. Now, usually I prefer fire and light based magic, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to work here. I summoned a massive amount of water and dropped it all on their heads, creating a massive column of steam, accompanied by shrieks of pain. I leaped forward, creating a pair of blades out of diamond. I slashed through the chest of one of the statues, which then crumbled to dust. The other statues attacked, and I went through them one-by-one, slashing and stabbing with my diamond swords, breaking apart their obsidian bodies. I stood among the rocks and dust, turning towards the fighting Elsas.

"I knew that marriage included fights, but this is crazy," I muttered. "I thought my wife and I would fight, not my wife fighting herself." I leaped into the fray then, slamming my fist into the ground, forcing a magical barrier up between the two of them. "Alright ladies," I said, raising both of my hands out towards them. "Why don't we just think about this for a moment? You do realize you are basically fighting yourself, don't you?"

"She attacked me first," Elsa muttered.

"You're the one that threatened me!" the other exclaimed.

"We are not going to resort to pointing fingers like grade-schoolers," I admonished. "How about you-" I pointed to the fire Elsa, "invite us inside, and you-" I pointed to my Elsa, "behave until we sort out why we're here. Rifts in the universe don't just open up for no reason."

"What are you talking about?" the fire Elsa asked. "And I have no intention of letting you inside my palace. I don't trust either of you."

"The girl who killed off her entire kingdom doesn't trust us?" I asked, a dangerous tone entering my voice. "How surprising. Now, if you don't invite us in, I'm going to show you what a real magician can do, and you aren't going to like it."

Either she had a sudden change of heart, or she knew I wasn't kidding, because she turned around, entering her palace and leaving the door open for us. "Well then," I sighed, turning to Elsa. "I guess we are going in."

. . . . .

"Why are you here?" fire Elsa asked as we sat down at her obsidian table.

"We were drawn here from our reality through a rift in the fabric of the multiverse," I explained. "Something is happening in your universe that shouldn't have, and that is destabilizing this universe's place in reality. If this, whatever it is, is not fixed, bad things will happen."

"Well what-" she began, only to be cut off by a young voice.

"Elsa?" asked the voice. "What's happening? Who are these people?"

"I know that voice…" Elsa whispered. A light came from a tunnel, revealing the speaker. It was a little girl, barely five years old, with a pair of tiny pigtails. She looked exactly like Anna when she was little, except that she was made entirely of flames."

"No!" Elsa gasped.

"Get back, Anna!" the fire Elsa exclaimed. "Please!"

"But I don't want to go," the little fiery Anna complained. "Who are these people?"

"Oh Anna!" Elsa cried. She turned to the fire Elsa angrily. "What did you do to her!?"

"I saved her!" the fire Elsa shot back. "I brought her back!"

And then it hit me. Of course. "Elsa," I murmured, holding her. "I know what happened. When you and Anna were children, you accidently struck Anna with your powers. The trolls were able to fix it, but that was because you have ice powers. She doesn't have ice powers. She has fire powers." I turned to the fire Elsa. "You killed her, didn't you, when you were kids?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes, tears which almost immediately boiled into steam. "It was an accident," she whispered. "I didn't mean to. When my parents saw, they buried her in secret. Told me that if I didn't want the same thing to happen to everyone else I would have to keep my powers hidden. Then one day they left, and they never came back."

"And then came coronation day," I said, continuing her story for her. "And all the happiness and celebrating, it reminded you of your sister. You remembered, and you snapped. You burned Arendelle to the ground, and killed everyone in it."

"I didn't mean to!" she cried.

"Then you came up here," I continued. "Built this palace by controlling the lava from the volcano. Built your soldiers to protect it. And then you made her." I pointed at the little flaming Anna. "And that's why the rift opened."

"Elsa?" the flaming Anna whispered. "I'm scared. Please don't let them take me."

"Don't worry Anna," she responded. "I won't let them take you."

"You somehow found a way to bind the soul of your dead sister to flame," I told her. "She's in pain, can't you feel it?" I could. I could feel Anna's soul shrieking in pain, trying to escape to the next life, all while the flaming creature she was bound to smiled up at the fiery Elsa. "This isn't natural!" I told her. "The universe is screaming out against this. You need to put this right!"

"No!" she shrieked, waves of heat pouring off of her. "I won't let you take her away from me! I won't lose her, not again!" A blast of flame surged towards me, only to fade away before it could reach me.

"I removed the oxygen from the surrounding air," I explained, walking up to her. "No oxygen, no flame." She shot another blast of flame at me, which puttered out even quicker than the previous one. She then sent out a surge of molten magma, which I sent back at her, freezing it into rock around her body, leaving only her head and neck exposed. "You can't beat me," I told her. "I've faced gods and demons. Plus, I've sparred with the other you over there, so I know all your moves, even if they are a bit inverted."

"What do you want?" she cried.

"I want to save the universe, both yours and ours, from destruction," I told her. "And the only way for that to happen is if you let your sister go."

"I can't," she sobbed. "She's all I have."

"Is that your final decision?" I asked. "Because if it is, you know what I have to do."

"Do it then," she ordered, tears streaming down her face. "I can't live without her." I sighed, nodding to her, drawing a sword out of the air.

"There is no other way. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and swung. The flaming Anna shrieked, and then faded away. The palace began to shake violently, shards of obsidian raining down from above. "Elsa," I said, grabbing her hand. "Run!"

We ran out of the palace, dodging falling obsidian. We escaped just in time, jumping out of the gate just before it collapsed behind us. The palace crumpled to dust as we watched, falling into nothing. A rift opened behind us, and we walked through.

. . . . .

"So that is what would have happened if I had fire powers instead of ice powers?" Elsa asked as we stood together on the balcony, staring into the night. "I would have killed Anna, destroyed Arendelle, and then spent the rest of my days living in an obsidian palace alone with a flaming copy of Anna?"

"That's one possible reality, yes," I answered. "But there are an infinite number of other possible realities as well. Every decision we make, everything that happens, a new reality is created in which something happened differently."

"Doesn't that mean that there is another universe out there that we didn't stop the fiery version of me, and she still has the fire Anna making the universe unstable?"

"No," I answered. "From what I can tell, any changes made by people from other realities are there to stay. We fixed the problem. I did what I had to. I wish there was another way."

She hugged me tight. "So do I. But you did what you had to. You saved everyone."

"I didn't save her," I responded. "I hardly even tried."

"You did everything you could," she assured me. "You had no other choice. Now come on. Let's get to bed."

I followed, but before I did, I remembered my words to the other Elsa. I had called this reality, this Arendelle, our reality. I didn't point to Elsa and say her reality. At that moment I realized that I felt more at home in Arendelle than I did in my own world. I went to bed, knowing that I would never be able to truly, honestly think of earth as my home ever again.


	5. Epilogue: Dreams

Adventures of John: Parallels

Epilogue: Dreams

That night, something happened to me that had not happened in a very long time. Back when I was working for the Queen of Spring, fighting against the Lord of the Darkened Land, I had visions. Every once in a while, I would have a dream of future events, a dream that would help me get closer to my goal of defeating him once and for all. I had always assumed that the visions were something that came along with being the Champion of Spring. After all, I started getting them during my time as the Champion and stopped getting them after I defeated the Dark Lord.

But that night, I had another vision, the first in years. I dreamed of earth, but it wasn't my earth. It was a different earth, thousands of different earths. Each of them the same, yet each was different. Some had magic, others did not. Rifts opened up on each of the earths, portals opening, connecting the universes together. The realities were forced together, colliding and exploding. Each and every universe was destroyed, leaving nothing behind. All that was left was this horrible, gnawing emptiness, an emptiness which consumed everything.

. . . . .

I woke up suddenly, sweat streaming down my body. "This can't be happening," I whispered. This couldn't be happening. I had destroyed that spell, and yet what I had seen in the vision was almost exactly what the Technomancer had planned, except there was no one magic-filled universe, just nothing. That same nothing that I had felt when I was in the Void, that same emptiness that I had felt when I traveled to the time before the creation of the universe. The same nothingness that had corrupted one of the celestial beings, transforming it into the Darkness. What did it mean? How were they connected? Most importantly, would I be able to stop this? Could I stop the end of everything?


	6. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order


End file.
